


It's Magic!

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Magic Tricks, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “I want to watch you do magic tricks!” Eriko clasped her hands together and moved in front of Reiji. “They seem marvelous, so please!”





	It's Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> I've talked to friends about how great it'd be to see more interaction between the characters that're optional party members and like... You can get a lot of that in the SQQ with Eriko/Brown/Yuka I realize, but... Reiji not so much lmao.
> 
> Partially inspired by the P1 Drama CDs where Reiji's first appearance is him doing a magic trick and Eriko is all like "!" These two would have the weirdest friendship and I love the idea of it, so.

“Reiji!” Eriko ran up to the boy with a smile on her face. “I didn’t think I would ever catch you when you were leaving school.”

“I usually have to head out earlier, that’s why…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want something…?”

“I want to watch you do magic tricks!” Eriko clasped her hands together and moved in front of Reiji. “They seem marvelous, so please!”

Reiji looked away when Eriko began standing on her tiptoes, staring at him probably one of the most hopeful expressions he’d ever seen. She  _ really  _ wanted to see him do magic, didn’t she? Why couldn’t her interest in it just be passing…? It’d be easier for him to say no if it was.

“Fine, three tricks.” He held up three fingers with a frown. “That’s all you get.”

Eriko clasped her hands around Reiji’s and smiled. “Oh, this is wonderful! Thank you, Reiji!”

“Yeah, yeah… Just don’t get greedy. After the three tricks you’re not seeing anymore.” He pulled his hands away and started walking again, Eriko following after him like a lost puppy. “If you have anything you wanna see, tell me now.”

“All the tricks you used when conversing with demons were amazing! Oh, I wouldn’t even know how to choose…” Eriko frowned as they walked along. “Um…”

“I’ll just do my three favorite, then, okay?” Reiji ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Don’t give yourself a headache trying to decide.”

“Oh, Reiji’s favorites!” She nodded a bit, the bounce in her step becoming even bouncier. “That should make it even better! But… When are you going to start doing the tricks? Do you not want anyone else seeing?”

“That’s not it, I’m just trying to figure out where to start… I guess…” With a snap of his fingers, he held out a flower to Eriko. “There’s magic trick one.”

“Oh!” Eriko took it with a smile. “A pink rose!”

“Yeah… Pink roses kinda make me think of you, I guess?” Reiji shrugged a bit and looked away. “If you don’t like it, I can take it back…”

“No, no! It’s wonderful!” She pat his shoulder and smelled the rose. “Oh! It’s real!”

“Yeah, uh…” Reiji shook his head and held out a hand, a string sticking out on his hand. “Just pull on that.”

“Hm?” Eriko blinked a few times before taking a hold of it and pulling. “Oh! Marvelous! It’s country flags!”

“You can keep pulling on it, if you want to.” Reiji shrugged a bit. “It’s not that short.”

Eriko smiled as she pulled on the string more, more flags revealing themselves. She was definitely having the time of her life with all of this. Well, good, if Reiji had given in and done these for someone who didn’t react to any of it he’d be embarrassed.

“That’s wonderful, but oh…” Eriko frowned at Reiji. “That means I only have one more trick left to see, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I was hoping that somehow everybody could see the last one…” Eriko looked around. “But I was so interested in what you were doing that I’m sure everyone else is gone by now…”

“No need to be upset…” Reiji approached her and, with every step, pulled out small balls and held them between his fingers. “You were enjoying this, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“Hey, catch.” Reiji tossed the balls towards Eriko and she did her best to do as she was told, though only a couple didn't’ fall to the floor. “Oh look, you caught some.”

“Yes, but… Why?” Eriko tilted her head to the side and frowned.

“You caught some, so I guess I can, uh…” He looked away. “Do one trick for everybody.”

“Really?” Eriko’s eyes lit up and she basically jumped into Reiji’s arm. “Thank you!”

“No needs for hugging me! Let go already!” Reiji huffed a bit and pushed on her head. “Come on… It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Of course…!” Eriko took a step back and smiled at him. “I’ll go tell everybody about this! Oh, maybe I’ll ask them what kind of trick they want to see! Perfect!”

“Wha--Wait a second-- And she’s gone.” Reiji let out a sigh and shook his head. “...They better not all think they get the same treatment.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Let's hope this site didn't lie to me about what pink roses mean in Japanese Flower Language lmfao](http://www.flowershopnetwork.com/blog/hanakotoba-japanese-flowers/)


End file.
